


Winter Break Shenanigans

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Banana Fish References, Christmas, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Kissing, Light Swearing, Love Confessions, M/M, Skateboarding, Teasing, Winter Break, adam is mentioned a few times but f him, i know its not christmas stfu, i swear the others are mentioned at some point, langa and reki are very gay, this is completely based off my best friend's au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Reki promised his family that he would bring a boyfriend or girlfriend next Christmas break, but he doesn't have one. Lucky he has his best friend Langa, or he would be screwed. But over break, the boys begin to realize.... they might actually have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 31
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so sorry man, this’ll sound weird but I need to ask you a favor.” Reki said, as he and Langa zoomed down the sidewalk.

Langa raised an eyebrow, his expression neutral, “What do you need?”

Reki laughed awkwardly, keeping his eyes forward as his board accelerated, “Well, you see, every Christmas break I go to my aunts’, last year I promised I’d bring home a girlfriend or a boyfriend so…” Reki eyed Langa, “Do you catch my drift?”

Langa stood there on his board, thinking before the lightbulb in his mind finally turned on, “You want me to be your pretend boyfriend?”

Reki shot finger guns at his friend, “Bingo!”

Langa accelerated and did an ollie over a box on the road, Reki following behind, finally he said, “Okay, sure. For how long?”

Reki brightened, “Only for a couple days, then back to normal friends stuff, ‘kay?”

Langa smiled, “Seems fun to be honest, never done anything like tricking adults before.”

“Langa, you’re a skater, you  _ have  _ to trick adults.”

“That’s my secret life Reki.”

The two boys laughed and continued down the sidewalk, zooming down railings and jumping over obstacles. Reki knew his aunts would absolutely adore Langa, the boy was polite, kind, smart, and just a bit crazy. Maybe Langa was more of their type anyway. After a few more jumps, the boys finally arrived at Reki’s place, where they went inside to do the usual -- homework, talk about skating, play video games, etc etc. This time, they now had to discuss how to explain to Langa’s mom why he was leaving for a bit because the boys were obviously not actually dating.

In the end they decided to only bend the truth a bit, just heading somewhere for Christmas break with Reki, his mom, and his siblings, just that. Just for fun, since Langa needed that at the moment. When the story finally sounded believable, the boys high fived, smiles on their faces. Then Langa pulled out the math homework Reki had been putting off. Reki groaned.

“Listen, I know you don’t like it, but you need to get it done.” Langa said.

Reki fell down backwards onto his bed, resting his head on the mattress, “I’d rather be Adam’s skateboard.”

“You sure about that?” Langa asked.

Reki stared at the ceiling, slowly sitting up again, “.... No.”

Langa nodded and pushed a pencil and paper over to Reki, “Good, now let's start.”

“You’re the worst.” Reki said.

“No I’m your ‘boyfriend’.” Langa said, emphasizing the english word for boyfriend.

“Oh stop using your silly English words on me!” Reki said, “You make me feel dumb.”

Langa started helping Reki out.

  
  


A few days later was the time of departure. Reki waited outside Langa’s apartment complex, shooting texts to his friends telling them he would be safe and was sure to have a good time. Finally Langa exited the building, running over to Reki, suitcase in hand. He had a jacket pulled on over some jeans and a t-shirt, which seemed a bit weird to the half Canadian boy, which he had told Reki. That had resulted in laughter.

Reki hopped into the car with his family and invited Langa into the backseat. All his siblings cooed and picked on him because ‘of course he’s your boyfriend, you two are always together’. Reki very, not so politely, told them to shut up. Langa sat there awkwardly, trying to ignore the loud yelling as he buried himself in a copy of ‘The Catcher in the Rye’.

Music was eventually playing during the long, long ride and at one point, Reki had fallen asleep on Langa’s shoulder and Langa had fallen asleep on Reki’s head. When they woke up, they were tortured by cooing and ‘awww’s by Reki’s siblings, to which the boys blushed violently and looked away from each other and the kids. Soon enough it was boring again and they started a game of Rock Paper Scissors.

Finally they arrived at their destination and Langa and Reki exited the car, letting the scents and aromas from the large house engulf them. Many cars surrounded the building, all from different family members, aunts, etc. all staying or visiting for Christmas. Reki visibly saw his introverted friend begin to shake and he patted Langa’s shoulder, telling him everything was going to be okay.

“Just act like we’re dating, easy enough right? We’ll just act like our normal selves and maybe a few kisses? Snuggling?” Reki said.

Langa nodded and looked forward, still shaking of course, “Y-yeah, snuggling. That’s fine.”

Reki threw his arm around his friends shoulders, a smile growing on his face, “Yeah! Just be yourself and act like we’re a couple, ‘kay?”

“Mhm.” Langa finally said, swallowing down fear.

In all honesty, Reki was just as nervous, just better at hiding it. Just as they began to approach the house, one of his aunts ran out, pulling him into a large embrace, “Oh Reki! I missed you!” She let go and patted Reki’s head, “Did you get  _ taller _ ?”

Reki awkwardly brushed his aunt’s hand away as politely as possible, “Aunt Mai, c’mon stop it.”

Mai’s eyes drifted over to Langa and the boy froze, “M-my name is Langa Hasegawa.”

“Oh my!” Mai said, looking at Reki, “Am I embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend, I’m sorry.”

Langa’s pale face brightened, “U-uh-”

“No, no Aunt Mai.” Reki said, waving his hands awkwardly, “It’s fine!” He hugged Mai again then walked over to Langa, planting a kiss on the blue haired boy’s cheek.

Langa’s eyes widened.

Mai clapped her hands together, a large smile on her face and offered to take the boys’ stuff. They refused but she insisted and soon, Langa and Reki followed her inside. Reki’s mom was speaking with an uncle and when the boys entered the very full house, Langa looked around in awe.

Reki smiled and winked at his friend, “Langa, meet my family.”


	2. Chapter 2

Reki brought Langa to the living room, where a collection of family members were gathered. Some cousins were playing with toys and aunts were reading newspapers. When Reki arrived, his Aunt Haruka walked over and started fawning all over him, which embarrassed Reki a bit but gave Langa a chance to escape and sit on the floor near a rocking chair covered in toys.

“Aunt Haruka, stop your embarrassing me!” Reki said, as Haruka pinched his cheeks.

Haruka ruffled Reki’s hair, “Oh what’s the difference than any other year Reki dear.”

Reki’s eyes flicked over to where Langa had pulled out his novel and was reading it. The younger cousins had walked over and were playing with his icy blue locks, braiding it and putting clips in it. Langa looked unphased as he flipped the page in his book, his eyes drifting slowly across the pages. In all honesty, Reki had probably chosen the best friend for this, Langa was quite attractive if he wanted to be and he was calm and kind, letting the kids do their thing.

“So you kept your promise huh?” Haruka asked, “A nice boyfriend, not gonna lie he’s good looking, how did you manage to get him?”   
“AUNT HARUKA!” Reki exclaimed.

Haruka laughed and rubbed Reki’s back, “Oh I’m just playing sweetie. Go and hang out with some of your siblings or your boyfriend…. what’s his name?”

“Langa.”

“Langa, go hang out with Langa or some other siblings.”

Reki sighed and waited for Haruka to leave before going to the kitchen where he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. As he took a bite, one of the older cousins entered the room, tapping at his phone. Oh great, it was his nineteen year old cousin Ichiro, the one who was always teasing him. Now Ichiro could tease Reki about something new -- his “boyfriend”.

“Yo Reki.” Ichiro said, blowing his long purple hair out of his face before taking a sip of coca cola.

“Hey Ichiro.” Reki said awkwardly.

Ichiro laughed, “What's wrong? You scared of me or somethin’? You know I wont hurt you, unless you think I’m the boogieman or something.”

“Oh shut up.” Reki tossed his headband at his cousin.

Ichiro caught the band in his hand, a smirk splayed across his face, “Hey, remember what Aunt Mai said? No throwing things in the kitchen Reki Boy.”

Reki rolled his eyes.

“So, did ya keep your promise and get yourself a date?” Ichiro asked, handing the headband back to Reki.

“Damn you and your amazing memory.” Reki muttered.

Ichiro raised an eyebrow, “So that’s a no?”

“Actually,” Reki said, raising a finger, “I  _ do  _ have a date.”

“Oh? Who’s the lucky girl?” Ichiro asked, his usual mischievous grin creeping onto his face.

Reki crossed his arms, knowing he would get picked on more now, “ _ His  _ name is Langa.  _ He’s  _ in the living room with the littles.”

Ichiro stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Wow, never knew Reki could pick up guys. Always thought it’d be girls, they always crowded you when you were small.”

“Yeah well I’m older now.” Reki said.

“Awww Reki, I’m just joking.” Ichiro walked over and ruffled his hair, “You still skating?”

Reki swatted away Ichiro’s hand, “Yeah, that’s actually how I met Langa.”

“Skater boyfriend,” Ichiro said, “Nice.”

“Speaking of dating, do you have a girlfriend yet?” Reki asked.

Ichiro nodded, “Yup! Her name’s Akira, absolutely stunning! You should meet her, she came with.”

“Is she nicer than you?” Reki said passive aggressively.

“Maybe. Maybe she might join me in my shenanigans.” Ichiro laughed.

Reki shook his head, “Oh shut up.”

“Love ya too little cuz!” Ichiro punched Reki’s arm and was about to run off when Langa entered the room.

Langa’s hair was in several braids and pigtails, clips and bows in it. One of the little cousins was following him, holding his board in her hands, eyes sparkling as she stared at it. Langa tucked his book under his arm and walked over to Ichiro, holding his hand out, a neutral expression on his face. They shook hands and talked a bit, giving Reki a chance to run off.

When he left the kitchen he bumped into another aunt, who said hi and quickly ran off. His Aunt Taka was always busy. Reki wanted to get away fast before Ichiro started asking tons of questions about his and Langa’s “relationship”. He finally found the guest room, where he usually stayed. Inside Aunt Mai was placing Langa and his stuff in it. That confused Reki.

“Aunt Mai, why’re you putting Langa’s stuff in here.” He asked.

Mai laughed awkwardly, “Sorry Reki, but all the other guest rooms are full. You wouldn’t mind sharing a room with your boyfriend right?”

Reki felt his face grow hot, oh god no, there was only  _ one bed _ , no where else for Langa to sleep. Well, Reki really didn’t mind, they were just friends and friends had sleepovers, it was normal, it was just Langa. Reki nodded, Mai left, and he sat on the bed, pulling his shoes and socks off. His eyes fell on the clock, which he found now said 8:57 PM. Time flew by fast huh? His mom wanted to go out the next day, so he laid down in bed to rest. Langa would come soon.

Before bed he shot a quick text to the group chat, saying he was okay and he was heading to bed. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Reki felt warm and comfortable, way more comfortable than how he had originally felt when falling asleep the night before. His eyes fluttered open and he was about to roll over and grab his phone, until he realized why he felt so comfortable. Langa’s arms were holding Reki close, resting his arm around Reki’s side. Reki’s head rested on Langa’s shoulder and he felt Langa’s small breaths on his head and in his hair.

It was weird, Langa didn’t seem like such an intimate person, but the boys were sharing a room. Langa had probably pulled Reki close in his sleep, maybe he had stuffed animals or something back at home. Reki sighed and laid there still, Langa looked too peaceful for Reki to wake him up. The red haired boy shifted a bit, leaning a bit closer to Langa, the Canadian boy was quite warm and his arms were long enough to pull Reki into a comfortable hug.

This wasn’t too bad.

He felt Langa move a bit and the blue haired boy yawned.

“Oh,” Reki pulled himself out of Langa’s arms, “S-sorry, I just woke up like this and decided to stay in your arms. I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Langa sat up, rubbing his eyes, “‘S fine. I don’ care.”

“Someone’s tired,” Reki said, laughing.

Langa swatted at Reki, clearly not a morning person, “Screw off Reki…”

Reki sat up himself and stretched. The boys got out of bed and got ready for the day, pulling on shirts and jeans. That day they were going to a store for Christmas stuff, which was sure to either be really fun or really boring. Maybe if the boys could convince Reki’s mom to let them take their skateboards, the time would be a little bit more fun. Reki pulled his shirt over his head, mentioning the idea to Langa. Langa buttoned up his own shirt, looking off in thought and he agreed.

After dressing and going to brush their teeth, the boys went downstairs. There they begged Reki’s mom and aunts until they caved in and let the boys take their boards. Reki raised his hand and slapped it against Langa’s palm, noticing that the blue haired boy’s hand lingered there for a second before he ran over and grabbed his skateboard. Reki grabbed his own, stepping up onto it and skating through the door, resulting in family members yelling at him not to skate in the house. Langa followed quickly behind, his board falling from a mall grab and onto the ground and he hopped onto it where he caught up to Reki in seconds.

They sat in the car, holding their boards close. Cousins climbed into the vehicle, talking about random things such as the new episode of some cartoon. Because the car was so large, in front of them sat Ichiro, his girlfriend Akira, and his little sister. Ichiro and Akira were making out not so secretly and Reki’s eyes averted from the scene as Langa covered the little cousins’ eyes. Reki’s mom started the engine and everyone was once again on the road.

Reki leaned in close to Ichiro, “News flash man, everyone saw you snogging Akira, you’re not secretive at all.”

  
  


When they arrived the boys hopped out immediately, jumping onto their skateboards and skating around, zooming past strangers who gave them annoyed looks. The littles chased after trying to keep up while the older family stayed back, talking about important things that didn’t matter to Langa or Reki. The kids waved around dollar bills in excitement and talked about how cool it would be to see Santa Claus. The mall was big and coming into view more which made it seem even bigger. Langa’s eyes widened and that distraction caused him to fall.

Reki gasped and grabbed Langa, pulling him upward back onto his board. They stood there for a minute, Reki holding Langa in his arms and their faces so close and Langa’s aqua eyes sparkling as they made eye contact with Reki’s amber ones.

“Just kiss already!” Ichiro called.

Reki helped Langa up and yelled back at his cousin, “I’ll personally kill you Ichiro!”

Soon they were at the mall and Langa and Reki grabbed their boards by the sides. They separated from the rest, promising to meet back up at Santa’s at eleven, then have lunch. After running through random stores and staring at video games, sketch books, skateboards, clothes, and food places (Reki had to basically  _ drag  _ Langa away from a stand selling poutine) the boys ended up sitting by the carousel, sitting on a bench and pushing their boards back and forth.

“Wow, look at me,” Langa said as he took a long sip of a Gatorade he had bought, “Already bored and hungry for a beef.”

Reki snorted, “Langa, have you even met yourself? You love danger, it’s like your oxygen.”

“I don’t  _ love  _ danger.”

Reki shoved a candy bar into Langa’s face, “Don’t lie to me, I know you better than anyone else.”

Langa raised an eyebrow, “Than your own mom?”

“She’s the exception.”

The boys laughed and proceeded to absolutely destroy their chocolate bars. In the end, they were eventually skating through the mall, having their own mini beef while they couldn’t go to S. As they passed by at every turn, Reki would smile widely at Langa and Langa would turn his lips up in response. Something about skating together brought both boys an odd feeling of joy they had never felt before, some new kind of happiness to experience.

They jumped over obstacles and zoomed past people but were eventually stopped by a security guard. After many apologies they just walked around until eleven arrived and they went to meet up with the others. The kids had talked to Santa and now they were heading to the food court to eat, luckily the candy hadn’t filled Langa and Reki too much.

As they all sat and ate (Langa finally got his poutine) Reki had struck up a more personal conversation with Langa, trying to stay out of earshot of anyone.

“Hey Langa, I wanted to ask, have you ever had a crush or currently have one?” Reki whispered.

“No,” Langa said, “Why’re you asking?”

Reki shrugged, “Because you seemed so ready to take on this role but I also wanted to know if you were completely comfortable with it.”

“Reki, if I was uncomfortable with it, I would’ve said so. Besides, there’s no turning back now.” Langa said.

Reki sighed and then noticed that the family was watching their close interaction. Fear spread throughout Reki’s body, were the boys caught? Just before Reki full on panicked and ruined the whole fake dating thing, Langa caught onto the issue at hand and knew just what to do.

Langa cupped Reki’s face in his hands and leaned his face close, allowing his lips to brush against Reki’s. Reki felt his face go hot and he realized what Langa had meant, he quickly tried his best to press his lips against Langa’s in a way that  _ looked  _ like kissing but wasn’t actually kissing. In the end, it was a failure so Langa fixed it in a more unexpected way.

He actually kissed Reki, like a real kiss.

For someone who had never had a crush before, Langa was a great kisser, Reki had to admit. From behind he heard a sibling say ‘ew’, it must be weird seeing your brother make out with someone. The boys’ lips separated and Reki’s lingered there for a moment before leaning back into his chair in a daze. That was probably his first kiss ever and it was with his best friend who was pretending to be his boyfriend. Wow.

“Well uh, never expected to see my son kiss someone right in front of me…” Reki’s mom said awkwardly. She was supportive but it still shocked her that her son was kissing  _ anyone _ .

Ichiro gave Reki a thumbs up, “Reki you flirt.”

Reki stood up, “I can and will bash you over the head with this skateboard!”

Everyone laughed, even Langa who didn’t smile or laugh much. Seeing Langa smile and laugh like that made Reki feel something he had never felt before, but whatever it was, it was good. Reki smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Did we go a little too far earlier?” Langa asked, tugging awkwardly at his sleeves.

Reki tossed their newly bought stuff onto the bed, “No no Langa, you did just fine! Now one of us has to say something sappy, the aunts love stuff like that.”

Langa looked concerned, “Sappy…. I’m not sure I can do that.”

“Langa!” Reki threw his arm around Langa’s shoulders, “You were already sappy! You just gotta be  _ sappier _ .”

“I can’t do that.” Langa said, a blush growing more on his cheeks.

“Yes you can.” Reki stated.

The red haired boy stretched and pulled off his jacket, getting ready for the Christmas movie binge of the day. Langa pulled his hair back into a ponytail and Reki gave him a thumbs up, then both boys gave each other an awkward look. Langa raised an eyebrow.

“You look good man.” Reki said.

Langa’s face turned bright red and he stumbled on his words, “Erm, uh- thanks.”

Reki laughed, “You practicing? You weren’t as nervous when kissing me earlier.”

“Yeah, practicing.” Langa mumbled.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

After putting up their new stuff the boys raced down the stairs where everyone was gathered at the couch. It was just everyone staying at the house (Reki’s mom and siblings, Aunt Haruka and her children who owned the house, Aunt Mai and her kids, and Ichiro and his girlfriend). Reki plopped down on the opposite, smaller couch and Langa sat down beside him. One of the younger cousins begged Reki’s older younger sister to turn on The Grinch. Aunt Haruka let out an audible groan, clearly sick of that movie, but everything got much more interesting.

Thirty minutes later and they still hadn’t found the movie. Several suggestions were made but were all shut down, the kids just wanted The Grinch and everyone wanted something  _ other  _ than that. At one point Langa and Reki had both pulled out their phones, scrolling Twitter to see what was going on at S they were so bored. If nothing interesting ended up happening in ten minutes, they were both ready to get up and leave. That’s why Langa leaned in to ask Reki a question.

“Should I do it now?”

Reki looked up from his phone where he had read that some guy had gotten wrecked by Shadow and raised an eyebrow, “Do what?”

Langa motioned with his hands awkwardly, “Ya know, the sappy thing.”

“That’ll make this all the more interesting.” Reki snorted and continued scrolling for more information on S.

Of course, Reki had been joking, so it caught him really off guard when Langa gently grabbed his hands, pulling them up. Both boys made eye contact and their faces considerably redened. Everyone’s eyes were on them again and Langa leaned in closer, making their faces only inches apart.

“Reki, know this no matter what.  You’re not alone. I’m by your side. My soul is always with you.” Langa said.

Reki leaned in closer and whispered, “Too cheesy.”

“Really?” Langa whispered back.

“Yeah.”

“Dammit.”

“Hey lover boys stop whispering sappy things to each other and choose a movie!” Ichiro said.

Reki glared at his cousin, “ICHIRO NAKAHARA I SWEAR TO GOD!”

The littles started to giggle as Reki yelled at Ichiro. Ichiro laughed and continued to tease Reki. Langa felt a small smile creep on his lips, he had truly never smiled as much as he did on this trip. Maybe it was the thrill of being with others, maybe the fun of a big family, maybe it was Reki, maybe it was all of it. Reki grabbed Langa’s arm, shaking him and telling him to help him.

Langa’s smile transitioned into big laughter and Reki’s eyes widened. This was the first time he had ever truly seen Langa  _ laugh _ . His bright eyes, his wide smile, his voice coming out like bells caused Reki so much joy, yet it was so weird. He knew he was happy around Langa, but this was different. He had noticed it before, a shift in the way he felt about his friend, but it was more noticeable now, here in the family room of a large house full of cousins.

“C’mon Langa! Help me!” He said, shaking his arm more aggressively, “Ichiro you shut up!”

Ichiro smirked, “I didn’t say anything.”

The rest of the night consisted in the comedy show of Reki vs. Ichiro and, unfortunately, The Grinch.


End file.
